One Desire
by Foreverremember66
Summary: [InuxKag]Rating will changeInuyasha's youkai side wants something his human side wants too. But the youkai would be willing to take that.. someone against her free will if he must. will Inuyasha be able to control his craving, even if its mating season
1. Chapter 1

**A little information before you start reading.**

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't defeat Naraku yet.

Sango and Miroku aren't together.

**Character Profile**

**Inuyasha **

**Name **Inuyasha

**Race **½ demon ½ human (hanyou)

**Gender **Male

**Age **17-18 years

**Status **Attempting to become full demon

**Weapons **Tetsuiga

**Likes **Kagome

**Kagome **

**Name **Kagome

**Race **Human

**Gender **Female

**Age **16 years (I know, I changed it a bit)

**Status **Hunting for jewel shards

**Occupation **Student

**Weapons **Bow and arrow

**Likes **Inuyasha

**Sango **

**Name **Sango

**Race **Human

**Gender **female

**Age **17 years

**Status **Attempting to kill Naraku and to find brother

**Occupation** Demon slayer

**Weapons **Hitaikos

**Likes** Miroku

**Miroku **

**Name **Miroku

**Race **Human

**Gender **Male

**Age **17

**Status **Looking for Naraku

**Occupation** Monk

**Weapons **Wind Tunnel

**Likes** Sango

**Ok, good, now that I got that off my back, lets get on with the story, enjoy**

**Kathryn**

**ooo**

"Humph!" Kagome pouted after a long argument with Inuyasha.

"But you can't leave, not now anyways!" the hanyou protested.

"Inuyasha, I told you, I have to catch up with my personal life, you know, my friends, my school, my family, I can't always stay here with you and look for Naraku!" yelled Kagome in reply.

"But what about the jewel shards, what about…. the others" the half demon stopped himself from saying 'me'. He always wanted Kagome for himself, and only himself, but was too stubborn to admit it, and anyways, his youkai side wouldn't let him, although it was the side that most craved her.

"NO! I have made up my mind. Inuyasha, please, just give me one week…that's all, after one week, I promise, I will come back." the miko now pleaded.

"What's a week again?" the hanyou asked out of the blue.

Kagome only sighed and gave him a quiet mumble, "A week is seven days, seven days, in seven moons."

"Seven moons are too much, five moons!" Inuyasha barked.

"Fine, five days…" before Kagome could finish her sentence, the hanyou interrupted her,

"But no more, a…. mi-…min….. Whatever it's called, and I'm coming back for you!"

"Sure, whatever, why are you so protective of when I do and don't come back?"

"What do you think?" although Inuyasha wanted to say something else, his backbone wouldn't let him.

"Jewel shards, right." Kagome jerked and Inuyasha nodded in reply. Although the hanyou's reply was sufficient enough, it wasn't what the miko was looking for.

'**Who am I kidding, it's not like he's going to tell me he loves me out of nowhere. I just wish he had the same feeling towards me…'**

"So, when are you leaving?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"In three days… I guess…" Kagome could feel the silence taking affect on her, and if it wasn't for Sango, the priestess knew she would do something that the miko would regret.

"Hey guys! So, when are we packing up the camp and heading back on the road?" the tanjia had a hyper expression on her face. Kagome guessed it was because Miroku didn't grope her yet.

"Now, so let's get going, I don't want Naraku owning the jewel." the hanyou between the two girls ordered.

"You know, Inuyasha, you could be a little nicer!" Sango said in a sarcastic manner.

"Whatever." the half demon just rolled his eyes.

**ooo**

"INUYASHA, YOU BAKA! OSUWARI!" it was the end of the day, and Inuyasha and Kagome just finished a long and routine like fight about what should be for dinner, ramen or **_shushoku and okazu._**

The daily argument that the two had always went like this;

**Inuyasha and Kagome disagree with something.**

**Inuyasha wants his way, Kagome want her way.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome argue.**

**Inuyasha tells Kagome that she is only a jewel shard hunter.**

**Kagome gets angry.**

**Kagome sits Inuyasha.**

**Kagome goes home, and Inuyasha is pissed off.**

"You know, for once I wish they could go at least one moon cycle without arguing like that." Miroku sighed.

Sango was about to agree until she felt something rubbing her rear. Instantly, the demon slayer pulled out her Hitaikos and hit the monk on the head with it.

"And I wish that you could go a DAY without touching my butt!"

"That's it, Inuyasha, you arrogant, obnoxious jerk, I'm going home, and if you follow me… ooo…. you will regret it, trust me!" Kagome yelled, stomping to the direction of the Bone Eaters well.

"That bitch!" Inuyasha managed to say with all the gravel in his mouth.

The hanyou was about to march up to the miko and give her a piece of his mind, until Sango stopped him, "Inuyasha, just leave her alone, let Kagome cool down a bit."

Seeing logic in Sango's theory, Inuyasha decided just to go to the God Tree and think.

**ooo**

Inuyasha was sitting on a sturdy branch in the God Tree, with only his thoughts to accompany him.

Sure, the hanyou didn't want Kagome to leave, and he didn't want to get her angry at him, but it was just the way her face made a pouting face and her blood went all boiling that made him do that.

The half demon wanted the miko to himself. Only himself.

'**What is it in her scent that makes me so attracted to her?' **The young man thought although he knew he loved the miko, Inuyasha would never tell himself that.

'**_It's not her scent, you want her.'_ **his youkai side replied.

'**Shut up, I didn't ask you!'**

'_**Oh, but you want her, why don't you just take her, it's not like she can do anything about it.'**_

'**But what if she doesn't want me?'**

'_**Who cares if she doesn't want you or not, you want her, and that's what matters, nothing else.'**_

'**Shut up, why are you telling me this anyways?'**

'_**Mating season is starting, if you don't find a mate for yourself soon, I will take over, and Kagome, you and I both know, is what we want.'**_

"Crap, I forgot, how will I control my instinct?" Inuyasha asked himself.

'**_Easy, do as I say, and take the stupid miko.' _**Inuyasha's youkai side replied.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you!" the hanyou barked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Shushoku- _**rice or noodles with soup

**_Okazu- _**dishes made from fish, meat, vegetable, tofu and the like, designed to add flavor

to the staple food

**Liked it? Well... I hope I didn't bore you to death, I will update as soon as I can, and also, I do this only on my free time, so sorry if I don't update in a while.**

**Kathryn**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Kagome took her time walking home, she wanted to be alone and look at the beautiful view the shrine had to offer.

Sitting on the bench in front of the God Tree, the miko couldn't help but think about the day her life changed, almost two years. The priestess also couldn't believe the she was turning seventeen in less then a week.

Kagome let out a long sigh and said to herself, "I wonder what purpose I will have after the jewel is complete; Sango and Miroku will probably get married Inuyasha will go after Kikyou…Inuyasha…"

She stopped herself from thinking those kind of thoughts and headed to the house.

"Mama… I'm home!" Kagome said quieter then she wanted to.

"Kagome, honey, your home!" the miko's mother came out of the kitchen and greeted her daughter with a big, motherly, embrace.

"So, how 'ya been sis'?" Souta asked not taking his eyes from his play station.

"Ok I guess. I came home for the exams and all…" the young woman replied to no one in particular.

"Oh, honey, I forgot to tell you, with you being in the feudal era and all, there was a fire and the school will be closed until further notice."

"I guess all that fighting with Inuyasha went for nothing…" the miko let out a fake laugh.

"It didn't go for nothing, Kagome here will help me with some of the spiritual antiques I bought, isn't that right…Kagome." her grandfather gave her a 'help me or you will regret it' glare.

The young woman wasn't scared of her grandfather's threats; she knew he didn't really mean them.

"Sure!" the miko agreed trying to make her fears of defeating Naraku disappear.

**oOo**

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's wrong, you seem all fidgety." Shippou asked the hanyou curiously.

"I'm not fidgety!" the half demon barked.

"Sure you aren't… hey, Miroku, why are you all fidgety?" the kitsune moved on to his next victim.

"Shippou, just because you learned a new word, doesn't mean you have to annoy everyone with it, and Inuyasha, WHY ARE you all fidgety?" Miroku asked the nervous hanyou before him.

"I'm not fidgety!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes you are!" Shippou quickly replied for Miroku.

"No I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Fuck off!" Inuyasha hit the young kitsune on the head, causing a large bump to form.

"HEY, I'm going to tell Kagome!" the kit whined.

"Go ahead." the half demon snickered as the child ran to Sango for comfort.

"Hey, Inuyasha, where are you going?" the monk asked seeing his friend open the flap pf the hut roughly.

"Somewhere!" was all the hanyou said and left.

Sango sat beside Miroku with Shippou resting on her lap. Then, suddenly, the tanjia slapped the monk across the face.

"HENTAI!" she screeched.

"It's the hand, Sango, it's the CURSED HAND!" Miroku defended himself showing her the hand with the Wind Tunnel and exaggerating on the' cursed hand'.

**oOo**

Kagome was organizing some artifacts for grandpa until she heard her mother call her.

The miko quickly left everything she was doing in relief; after all, it's not like the priestess wanted to help organize all those 'spiritual' stuff.

"Yes mama?" the young woman asked as she neared her mother.

"You have a guest." her mother replied.

"Oh… hi Eri!" Kagome greeted her friend with a hug.

"Oh my god, Kagome, I haven't seen you in like, forever, how have you been? Is the rash on your back gone?" Eri seemed to talk till no end.

"Yeah, I guess…" the miko gave a fake laugh, '**I guess grandpa ran out of illnesses again**.' she thought, "Just enjoying the little break I have from the exams and all."

"Cool, anyways, so, whatcha' doin'?" Eri asked giggling.

"Nothing much, grandpa wants me to sort out some stuff and all. So, did anything important happen while I was gone?"

"Kagome, you missed so much! Okay, so, you know Ayumi liked Sato, but he liked Suzuki, so Suzuki and Sato started dating, but then, Yamamoto liked Suzuki, and she sort of liked him, so she broke up with Sato, and Sato didn't act normal, he was all calm and… yeah. Okay, so, after Suzuki ended it with Sato, he remembered Ayumi liked her, so he asked her out, and she said yes. Sato's such a jerk. Anyways, there is this new guy, Spencer, from America, and he is soo KAWAI! Anyways, all the girls are after him and all, but he just ignores them, how stupid. Also, you wouldn't believe it, because the Okinawa family moved out, Spencer moved in!" Eri shrieked.

'**Wow, I was actually concerned in these kind of thing before?**' the miko thought to herself stunned, "The Okinawa's were pretty rich, I wonder why they had to move out, their house was literally a mansion."

"I know!" was Eri's reply.

"Yeah… "

"So, how's your two timing boyfriend?"

"ERI, he's not my boyfriend! I don't have one!"

"Sure you don't…"

"No, I said I don't have one."

"And I heard you the first time, I'm just saying, you don't."

Kagome laughed, Eri was always like that.

"Anyways, Yuka, Ayumi and I are going to the mall in an hour or so, want to come with us?"

"Yeah, sure, why not… it's not like I have anything better to do." the miko replied and continued catching up with her friend.

**Kawai- **cute

Another chapter.

Thank you to all the people who sent a review, you are the ones that keep me writing, lol.

And also what will happen in the mall, and who really is 'Spencer'?


	3. Chapter 3

A word before you start reading, this chapter mostly revolves around Kagome's point of view, I didn't put much of Inuyasha in, but I'm saving him for the next one, you'll see why.

**Kathryn**

Chapter III

Thank you to all the people who reviewed, I love you guys!

**oOo**

Inuyasha was pacing in front of the Bone Eaters well. Kagome told him she would leave in a few days, so she had to return soon.

"Hell with it!" he said to himself and jumped into the well as a purple/blue aura surrounded him.

**oOo**

"I haven't gone shopping like this in a long time." Kagome laughed, barely managing to hold the many bags in her hands. Strangely enough, all the contents in the bags weren't for Sango, Miroku, Shippou, or even Inuyasha, they were all for her.

"I think we should do this more often!" Ayumi sipped some of her Pepsi.

"Oh my god!" Eri shrieked.

"What is it?" the miko asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"It's Spencer, and he's heading this way!" Eri squealed.

"So…?" Kagome asked confused.

"Kagome, I understand if Ayumi doesn't care, but you… you should?"

"Why, I barely know this guy…"

"I got it, since Kagome isn't dating that two-timing freak, then why wont we get her together with Spencer?" an idea popped into Yuka's head.

"But I was hoping I could be with Spencer…" Eri whined.

"Guys, think about it, if most of the girls in our high school are after him, what chance do I have?"

"True, true…"

"Good, now, where to next?"

"I heard that is a sale at this one store…" Ayumi bud in once again.

**oOo**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and sniffed the air for Kagome's scent.

Many modern scents filled his nose, and most of them he wasn't quite fond of. After a minute or two, the hanyou could smell the miko's faint scent.

Leaving the mini shrine, where the well was, the hanyou was discovered by Kagome's little brother.

"Hey, Inuyasha, whatcha' doin'?" Souta waved his hand.

"Where's Kagome?" the half demon barked.

"Oh, she went to the mall with some of her friends, I don't think she will be home until… later." the pre-teen replied, forgetting that Inuyasha didn't know what hour's meant yet.

"The mall…?"

"Yeah, it's a place where you go… shopping." Kagome's little brother said shopping slowly as if he was talking to a two-year-old.

"I'm not stupid you know!" the hanyou muttered.

Even though Souta worshipped Inuyasha as a god, he would occasionally make smart remarks and jokes in the half demons presence, and sometimes, the jokes and or remarks would be on the hanyou himself.

"So, Inuyasha, while you wait for sister, want to play a new game mom bought for me?"

"Whatever." Souta momentarily lit up. He loved the way Inuyasha sometimes managed to remain calm in the strangest times and situations.

**oOo**

"Kagome, come out already, let us see!" Eri urged in the miko on the other side of the door.

"No, why am I even doing this, its not even summer!" the priestess pouted in the changing stall.

"Please, we will be the only ones to see anyways, c'mon!" Ayumi continued.

Slowly, the door opened and out of it, came a Kagome, wearing a black bikini with two large pink orchards on it, framing the strap.

"Why don't you ever wear anything like that?"

"Well… let's see…. it's not like I'm going to walk on the street wearing nothing but a bikini, and anyways, with all the…. um… '**Sicknesses**' I'm receiving, I doubt, I will be able to go to the beach for another few years."

"Don't say that, you look nice in it, that's it…**were buying it**!" Eri commanded.

"But its not even summer yet…" Kagome defended herself.

"No buts, were buying it, and its final, and after this, were going to shop for more… revealing clothes for Kagome." Ayumi clapped.

"Isn't the school uniform revealing enough?" the miko asked referring to the short skirt her mother made her wear.

"**We are going to buy you more clothes.**" Ayumi gave the young woman a death glare.

Kagome just gulped and nodded.

**oOo**

Kagome couldn't believe it; she had the worst, yet best friends in the world. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka have been torturing the miko with continuous shopping for the last few hours. Kagome wasn't quite fond of that kind of shopping.

Only to make matters worse, she had over thirty bags, which she was having trouble carrying, let alone, struggling to walk fast enough to keep up with her friends. Then suddenly, she bumped into something hard and fell back.

"Watch where y…." the young man before her trailed off after seeing the person he was talking to. There was an English accent in his voice.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry!" the priestess apologized quickly picking up the bags by handles. Luckily, none of the contents actually spilled out.

"It's ok, I'm the one who should be sorry." the person replied handing Kagome some of her many bags.

"I'm Spencer, you are…?" he handed her another few bags.

"Kagome, nice to meet you." she observed the young man, the one Eri and Yuka went crazy over, she didn't understand what was so attractive about him.

Spencer was a navy shirt, with two white stripes going horizontally across the two sides of the shirt. The collar, also navy blue, was loosely hanging unbuttoned. He also wore a pair of baggy jeans.

Kagome though didn't quite care about his attire, "Yeah, so, you go to Kawawa High School?"

"Yeah."

"Strange, I'm new there, but I never saw you before."

"That's because I was sick recently."

"Probably."

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" Kagome asked wanting to go back to her friends.

A disappointed look appeared on Spencer's face, "Yeah, I guess."

The miko walked back to Ayumi, Eri and Yuka, only to find them starring at her, stunned.

"Kagome, how can you just turn him down like that?" Eri asked, "Wasn't it obvious that he was interested in you?"

"Yeah, he never has such a long conversation with anyone." Yuko continued.

"Well then, if a conversation is considered a hello and a goodbye, then you guys should be considered lucky that no one has ripped out your tongues yet." the miko laughed.

"**We** do **not **talk **that** much!" Eri stressed out.

"Sure you don't…. anyways, I better be getting home, I think…my… um… allergy is acting up again…and…my medicine is at home." Kagome gave the first excuse that came into her head.

"Oh yeah, you have an allergy to dust, lets get you home before anything serious happens."

"Yeah…"

**oOo**

"Mama, I'm home!" Kagome yelled entering her home.

"Bout time, wench!" Inuyasha yelled back from Souta's Play Station. The two were playing a game, and the hanyou was getting quite frustrated because so far, he won only two out of six games. The half demon would always quote to Kagome's little brother, '**If this was real life, you would be dead by now!**'

The miko panicked, her friends were over as was Inuyasha, and she doubted the hanyou had his cap on at the moment, "And… um… I have friends…" she continued.

"Crap!" the half demon swore, knowing that the priestess would sit her for this.

"Here, Inuyasha, take this!" Souta handed him the red cap which was sitting under the couch. Thankfully, the ten-year-old found the item fast enough.

Meanwhile, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were stunned that Kagome was just called a wench.

"I'm telling you Kagome, Spencer would be much better, he would treat you better and, on the plus side, he's rich, unlike Houjo."

"It's ok Yuka; I'm not really interested in either Houjo or Spencer." Kagome laughed frustrated and nervous, hoping her friends would just drop the subject.

"Hey, Kagome, don't you need to get your medicine or something?" one of the girls asked.

"Oh… about that…. my allergy has sorta cooled down now…. so…. yeah?"

"Anyways, what's your two timing boyfriends doing here?" the miko's friends were being quite nosy.

The young woman, feeling like she was being questioned about a murder, only shrugged nervously.

"So he **is** your boyfriend?" Eri asked while walking down the hall.

"**No**……."

"Then why is he at your house?" it was getting more stressful by the second for Kagome.

"Why don't wee just drop the subject, Kagome looks like she has come from war or something, anyway, I want to see the oh so special boyfriend of hers."

"He is not my boyfriend… why don't we go up to my room…. Souta probably made the living room a dump by now, while I was away…?" the miko nervously tried to find an excuse from her friends seeing Inuyasha.

Then, all of a sudden, Eri shrieked…

Why did Eri shriek? Was Inuyasha wearing a baseball cap at the time? Do rabbits actually speak when were not around? Is Elvis still alive? Why do berries taste so good? Will I ever shut up?

READ IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT (dramatic music)

**Kathryn**


End file.
